Three's a crowd, but four was unexpected!
by Name Forbidden
Summary: Yogi leaves the room to answer a call, leaving Gareki and Nai alone inside to stumble across Yogi's private entertainment material by accident. Yogi soon returns to a shocking sight and an open invitation - and he, nor his counterpart are able to refuse.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, sorry! I have to take this." Yogi announced, checking the caller ID on the screen of his phone with a slight pout gracing his features before leaving his own bedroom. He was stressed, extremely so – he'd had both Hirato and Akari on his case for the past few days and the members of first ship weren't giving him much of a break either. It was a wonder how he managed to keep that friendly smile on his face day in and day out despite all that.

Shutting the bedroom door behind him, yogi left both Gareki and Nai within his bedroom where they had spent that past few hours talking about trivial matters.

Nai, who had previously been splayed out across the bed on his stomach, now pushed himself up on to his knees and turned his head toward the door, "Ne, how long do you think Yogi is going to take?" The young half-Niji asked; the two lavender tips of his hair bouncing lightly as he turned his head toward Gareki. Deep red eyes showing nothing other than concern, Nai shuffled forward across the bed until he was almost pressed right up against the other's side. Gareki glanced across at Nai from the corners of his eyes and a soft sigh escaped his lips. Perched on the side of the bed – not wanting to make himself too comfortable – he had his elbows resting against his knees and his chin in his hands.

"I don't know, leave him be for now." Gareki replied, his tone of voice somewhat impassive. He figured that if Yogi took any longer than roughly ten minutes, then he would leave and make his way back to his own bedroom for the night. Sensing that Nai wasn't going to leave his side until receiving some sort of entertainment to pass the time until Yogi came back, he allowed his gaze to once again wander across to check what Nai was doing – and he promptly turned his back almost completely after looking. Once again – like the many times before after finding out that Nai wasn't fully human – Gareki was greeted with his own vision of an over-enthusiastic bundle of fur with wings that replaced the reality that was Nai, "If you're bored, go find something to play with."

He was sure that at least somewhere in Yogi's bedroom there would be something that would keep Nai occupied for a little while. The blonde had the heart of a child after all and a bedroom filled with stuffed…Nyanperona's, and so it wouldn't have struck Gareki that Nai would ever stumble across anything remotely inappropriate. With a nod, Nai turned to move himself back across the bed – deciding to check underneath it first before looking elsewhere. He threw himself back down on to his stomach again with his feet kicked up into the air – the upper half of his torso hung over the edge so that he could properly both see and reach around under the bed, until his fingers touched something solid. Grabbing a hold and pulling it out to get a better look, Nai's eyes widened with both wonder and embarrassment at the sight that greeted him.

He may have been a half-breed with a poor education of human nature, but he knew enough to understand that most women would never show themselves in that sort of way – at least, he'd never seen any that had before and the women he knew didn't seem like the type to do such things either.

The explicit sight of a woman's naked body across the cover of an equally explicit magazine seemed to capture Nai's interest more than anything else though, and he felt the urge to show off what he had found, "Gareki! Look at this!" He squealed excitedly, not understanding the purpose of the magazine in the first place, nor able to anticipate the other's reaction upon showing it off. Rolling over on to his back, Nai dragged the magazine along with him as he pushed himself up on to the bed properly and bounced across to show his exciting and interesting find to his dear friend. With a bright smile, he leaned across and flipped the magazine open to a random page before shoving it in front of Gareki's face, "I found it under Yogi's bed!" He then explained, lowering the magazine a little so that he could gauge the other's reaction.

Much to Nai's displeasure though, Gareki wasn't at all as excited as he was about the magazine. In fact, it looked as if Gareki was more shocked and possibly slightly angry instead.

Reaching out to snatch away the magazine form out of Nai's hands, Gareki made a sound of slight annoyance as he flipped through a few of the pages as if to check what he saw was actually really there. He was unable to believe that such material belonged to Yogi – **the** Yogi – that innocent and playful blonde who acted as if he would never dare take a look at a naked woman. Yogi acted so pure hearted that it almost seriously pissed Gareki off that the elder had been storing lewd pornographic magazine's under the bed like a clumsy teenager.

"You shouldn't be looking at this crap!" He almost shouted; a frown forming as he glared lightly toward Nai. He couldn't allow for Nai to see such things – the younger barely understood how human's lived as it was and so he figured that Nai was nowhere near ready to learn about things such as sex just yet. With a heavy sigh, he tore his gaze away as he began to finally notice that his harsh reaction had upset Nai. The half-Niji's face dropped and red eyes began to glisten with tears that threatened to well over and spill, "Just- that's dirty stuff okay? Don't look at it anymore." Gareki explained, attempting to lower his voice and using a less harsh tone.

It was starting to get even more difficult for Gareki to keep his cool though – he was already semi-hard from just looking through those few pages of the magazine. He hadn't had the chance, nor even felt the desire recently to touch himself – and maybe that was one of the reasons he found himself more and more frustrated at simple things. His mind was constantly so occupied with needing to better himself and work harder, that he had pushed aside and neglected that area of his body to the point that it was now beginning to ache with need. He had to leave the room and take a shower by himself, "Nai, I'm going back to the bedroom. Stay here and wait for Yogi to come back." He announced, attempting to shift himself and push himself up on to his feet without making it too obvious that there was a slightly larger bulge between his thighs.

"Wait, Gareki! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look- Wahh!" Nai called out, clumsily trying to escape the bed and grab Gareki by the arm to pull the other back. He didn't want to be left alone to wait for Yogi – it would be lonely and no fun at all. He didn't mean to upset Gareki by looking at the magazine either; he just wanted Gareki to stay with him for a little while longer. Though clumsy as Nai was, he managed to catch his foot on the crumbled bed covers and stumbled his way off of the bed instead – and where he had reached out to grab a hold of Gareki's arm, he instead managed to land himself face first into the other's crotch. It was silent for a few moments – and those few moments seemed to stretch on for a while. Gareki's body had frozen in shock and his cheeks were quickly staining a dark flushed pink – Nai was also silently shocked by the heat and hardness that his cheek had been greeted with.

"Gareki… What is-?" Nai muttered and he slowly peeled his face away from Gareki's clothed hard on. His nose wrinkled a little – it had quite a strong masculine scent that he had never experienced before – and his eyes widened out of pure worry as to why it was suddenly so hard. Without knowing that such a reaction was the norm, all Nai could do was worry and silently panic that there may be something wrong with his precious friend – and he hadn't a clue how to fix it. Worry filled crimson eyes turned their gaze upward as if to look for reassurance from Gareki – but Nai was only greeted by the heated face of his highly embarrassed friend who was still frozen with shock, "Gareki? What do I do?" He whined softly, tears once again lighting up his eyes.

Slowly but surely, Gareki came out of his shocked phase and began to take proper notice in the situation at hand. Glancing down slightly, he noticed Nai kneeling in front of him about to cry with hands now placed on either side of his clothed erection. Those words rung through his mind, 'What do I do?' - Gareki had to bite his tongue to hold himself back from saying the words that would forever tarnish Nai's purity. His legs felt a little weak at that moment – aside from the shock of having Nai collapse into him at such a bad time, he was currently also in mute shock at how he suddenly saw his friend in a new light. The atmosphere within the room had changed and it was almost tangible – it was hot and it was heavy, electrical and tense.

The words 'touch me' were right on the tip of Gareki's tongue but he couldn't bring himself to say them out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**- This chapter contains smut with kinks, such as: _rimming_, _double penetration_ and slight _non-con_.

Gareki sat slumped on top of the bed – his back against the headboard and his legs splayed out in front of him. Between his legs sat Nai, on his knees with a hand wrapped around the base of Gareki's now fully exposed and hard cock. A heavy and deep blush painted Gareki's cheeks and he sat with his hand covering his lips to prevent any noises from spilling out.

The two were in such a position now – not because Gareki finally asked Nai to touch him, but instead because Nai had done so on his own. He had noticed that Gareki's legs had begun to tremble slightly and out of worry, he had guided his troubled friend back to the bed in the hopes of that helping a little. Gareki still hadn't spoken and so Nai had been left to fret alone – though eventually, after taking another glance through the magazine despite Gareki opposing to it in the first place – he was able to piece together with help from the lewd images provided, that stimulation was the key to relieving Gareki's problem.

"Gareki, is this helping?" Nai asked, his voice soft but with a slightly sensual slur to it as he slowly dragged his hand from base to tip – repeating the action at a pace that was silently driving Gareki mad. The latter shook his head after a moment of hesitation and the movement stopped altogether. Nai felt somewhat lost, he was following the directions he'd seen in the magazine but it wasn't doing any good.

"Do it… Faster." Gareki finally spoke up his voice quiet and oddly timid for once, but it was an instruction to Nai all the same. Following that instruction with a little more enthusiasm now, Nai began to once again pump his hand along Gareki's swollen cock with a pace a few notches faster than before. Gareki suppressed his moans as best as he could, though despite this, small streams of whines and whimpers left his lips and were muffled by the blockade that his hand created. Unable to avoid eye contact with Nai, he watched as the younger's own cheeks began to flush a colour only a few shades lighter than his eyes – the half-Niji's face looked somewhat troubled and he began to squirm where he was sitting, "I.. I feel strange. My thing is hard like yours Gareki, what do I do?" The albino muttered softly, glancing down to the smaller bulge between his own thighs as he continued to service his friend's.

Gareki's throat felt dry as he tried to think of something to say, He wasn't sure how this was going to work – he knew Nai wouldn't be able to touch himself and be satisfied with such a poor technique, but he didn't want to initiate something he'd only regret finishing later on. Though he also couldn't sit there and ignore his friend's discomfort and confusion so selfishly either, "Nai, take yours out too and put it against mine-" Gareki instructed, and Nai followed those instructions as fast as he could so that no time was wasted in relieving Gareki. Slipping both his pants and underwear down to his thighs, he shuffled forward and pressed his own – rather small – erection against Gareki's, "-That's good, Nai. Now keep doing what you were doing, but around both of us. Here, I'll help too."

Nai wrapped his hand around both of their cocks just as Gareki had said to, and Gareki did the same, overlapping Nai's hand with his own as if to lead the way, "Gareki, it's hot." Nai whined softly, his small pink tongue hanging outside of his mouth slightly as he panted softly from the new sensation. It was true, it was extremely hot. Not just the feeling of the two of them being pressed together like they were, but the room in general had begun to feel scorching, "Keep going on your own for now." Gareki muttered, releasing his own hand so that he could begin stripping off his top half until bare chested. He then did the same to Nai – receiving little in the way of protest. The two of them were now naked from the waist up and with their bottom clothing down around their thighs – and that was the moment Yogi finally ended his phone call.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Yogi hummed cheerfully as he pushed open the door to his bedroom, "I'm back~ Sorry that took so lo-" He announced in a rather sing-song voice, though stopped dead in his tracks when he eyes took in the sight on the two on his bed, "Wha- wha- WHA-!" He fumbled for his words, eyes widening in pure shock and a hot pink blush rising to his cheeks. He wasn't sure whether to turn and leave his own bedroom to allow Gareki and Nai to continue – or make them leave and continue in their own bedroom.

The flustered prince of the second ship stood there floundering – neither Gareki nor Nai seemed to show any signs of stopping despite him having arrived back into the room. Sure, the two of them had noticed Yogi's return – they both turned their heads toward the door and Gareki's face at least showed signs of a more extreme embarrassment. Though Nai's hand continued to pleasure the both of them, not at all seeming to understand the slight shift in atmosphere or the fact that their current situation was something not meant to continue after being caught in the act.

Gareki decided that he should at least say something first before something stupid left Nai's mouth instead – though his own words were just as stupid and he was mentally kicking himself after saying them, "Are you a pervert or something? Stop standing there watching and either join in or get the hell out!" He muttered, loud enough for the blonde just across the room to hear as there was a slight growl in his tone of voice. Gareki wasn't sure which he would rather prefer – if Yogi left, he knew that the blonde would make it rather obvious that something was going on. The baka prince was a baka after all. Though if Yogi stayed and joined him and Nai, then the three of them would have to take responsibility for however it would end up.

Yogi's mind raced a mile a minute as he tried to figure out the best course of action to take. He knew that if he left and happened to bump into anyone else, then he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face and would probably end up telling the world what was happening. His twitching cock was also steering his decision toward staying as it was growing larger quite rapidly – if he was going to do this, he would have to do so without giving his actions very much thought. Yogi wasn't too keen on tainting Nai's sweet innocence with his own body – and he didn't wish to hurt either of them at all either. Taking a small breath and swallowing down his worries and concerns, Yogi made sure to properly lock his bedroom door before heading toward the bed – stripping each layer of clothing off as he went, leaving them trailing across the floor until he was left wearing nothing other than his underwear.

The outline of his hardened cock strained against the fabric of his boxers – he climbed onto his bed behind Nai's slim frame and wound his arms around the half-Niji's torso, "You look so cute, Little Nai~ especially here." Yogi muttered, pressing his lips to the back of Nai's neck as he began to roll the younger's soft pink nipples between his fingers. Nai's upper body shuddered lightly at the new touch, a soft whimper leaving his lips as his did his best to keep his hand moving around both him and Gareki at a satisfying pace.

Once again, Gareki wrapped his hand over Nai's to give the younger some assistance, to increase the pleasure for the both of them whilst Nai was somewhat distracted by those larger hands fumbling around his chest. The view he had caused him to become even harder – and he could feel the heat of Nai's quivering cock against his own.

"Gareki- Ah, stop... I want to touch Yogi's thing too-" Nai announced, making somewhat of an effort to remove both his and Gareki's hands from around them both. He had no knowledge of positions, of how lewd and erotic he was being. It was just simply convenient for him to move into a different position so that he could pleasure Yogi as well. Awkwardly, he moved from where he was positioned and made a complete 180 – turning his back on Gareki, he leaned down so that he was on all fours. His ass pointed in Gareki's direction, he used his hands to peel away the fabric of Yogi's boxers, setting free the blonde's throbbing cock.

Nai glanced upward as if to look for some sort of direction for Yogi – the other's cock rested against his cheek and his hands wrapped tightly around its base. Yogi all but cursed himself at the words that left his mouth, "Here, open your mouth nice and big for me- as wide as you can." He instructed, and with only a moment's hesitation, Nai complied. Yogi grabbed a hold of his own cock, around the base where Nai was currently holding it – he then slipped just the tip into Nai's mouth as if to test the other's reaction. Nai was shocked, but only a little. He'd seen photographs of the exact same thing in the magazine and so he'd assumed that this would happen eventually all in due course. Wide crimson eyes stared up at the elder as Nai slowly took more of Yogi's cock into his mouth until he could take in no more. His mouth felt so full and it took him a moment to get comfortable with his breathing – but once he'd finally adjusted well enough, he began to move his tongue around the hot thickness that filled him.

Not completely satisfied with Nai's technique – though of course Yogi couldn't blame the half-Niji for such clumsiness – Yogi placed his hand gently atop Nai's head, burying his fingers into pale locks as he began to gently thrust his hips. It was tight and extremely warm inside Nai's mouth, and the sensation of being sucked so messily had soft breathy moans dripping from Yogi's lips. Nai's eyes slipped shut as he concentrated on pleasuring the blonde prince, though they didn't stay like that for very long at all – soon snapping wide open due to the sensations that Gareki had suddenly begun giving him.

At the back, Gareki had taken a firm hold of the tops of Nai's thighs and had begun to run his hands along them – teasingly almost – until finally his palms cupped the younger's rounded pale cheeks. He spread them just enough to get a clear view of Nai's untouched entrance, taking in the way it twitched ever so faintly. Gareki wasn't all too sure why he felt the urge to do what he was doing – he hadn't planned to go much further than this – but even so, he acted on his urge regardless and leaned forward to press the flat of his tongue against Nai's entrance. The latter made a muffled noise of shock as Gareki's tongue began to lap at the hole, slow strokes that caused Nai's legs to tremble and for his lips to clamp down tighter around Yogi's cock.

"A-ah! If you do that Nai, I'll cum!" Yogi whined softly, the speed of his thrusting increasing ever so slightly. Nai only gazed up at the blonde through half lidded eyes in response, his own cock twitching as the feeling of something heated and wet entered him from behind. Gareki's tongue entered into Nai, only a little at first but he soon began to dart his tongue in deeper – attempting to stretch the younger out purely with his tongue for now. Though after hearing Yogi's words of warning, he retracted his tongue and instead replaced the wet muscle with a single finger. He made sure to enter slowly, not wanted to hurt nor cause too much discomfort for Nai as his finger reached far deeper than his tongue had done. The sudden change in what was inside of Nai made him clamp his lips tightly around Yogi's cock again – though this time, it pushed Yogi to his limit and the warning he had previously given was clearly not heeded.

With a shudder and a needy groan, Yogi came hard – warm thick fluid filling up Nai's mouth and spilling out from the corners of his lips, "I'm so sorry Little Nai! Are you okay?" Yogi asked, flustered and embarrassed at having came inside of Nai's mouth like that. He freed himself, slipping his semi-hard cock out from between Nai's lips only to be greeted with a sight that he found far more erotic than was good for him. Nai was glancing up at Yogi, lips parted and mouth spilling over with semi-clear liquid – his once pink tongue now a sticky shade of white and he had a hand cupped beneath his chin.

"Wha'a I 'o now-?" He asked, his words slightly slurred from the effort of trying not to spill the contents of his mouth. Yogi glanced around rather frantically – he wasn't unable to immediately find anything remotely suitable for Nai to spit into, and it was obvious that Nai was beginning to find it difficult to keep himself still with Gareki's finger plunging into him. The blonde gave the young albino a slightly sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, Nai – but it looks like you'll have to swallow it." He explained, a small smile gracing his lips as if to encourage the half-Niji to do as he'd said to. Nai's eyes held subtle caution in them, he'd never tasted anything quite like this before and it was oddly unpleasant – though it seemed as if he hadn't much choice in the matter. Closing his mouth, crimson eyes squinted shut as he tipped his head back to force himself to swallow hard – the cum was thick and it coating the walls of his throat as he tried to swallow, making his feel strangely thirsty and his throat dry. He never wanted to taste such a substance again.

With slightly pleading eyes that now gazed up at Yogi, Nai darted his tongue out to lick his lips before opening his mouth as if to prove he'd swallowed it all, "Yogi, I'm thirsty.." Nai whined, his voice increasing in pitch as a sharp moan escaped him. Gareki had managed to work another finger into Nai's entrance and had quickly begun scissoring them as wide as he could do. Meanwhile, Yogi was busying himself trying to find the half empty bottle of water he'd been drinking from earlier in the day so that Nai would feel a little better – trying to focus despite the sounds from the bed that were strongly tempting him to turn back.

"Ah-! Gareki, what are you- doing?!" Nai whimpered softly, his fingers curling into the bed covers and his whole frame trembling gently. He could feel it again, that same heated wetness that he'd felt a little earlier – but this time it was slightly different, far more intense than before and Nai could feel a tight knotting sensation pressuring his abdomen. Gareki had switched the two fingers he was using in favour of using his thumbs, and had inserted both of them so that he could stretch open Nai's entrance as wide as he could do – and then once again, he began to lap at the now opened hole. It was easier this time to work his tongue inside, to circle the strong muscle and delve in slightly deeper. His lips pressed against the younger's flesh as his tongue was buried inside Nai's heat – darting in and out with quick and sharp movements.

"Gareki, stop that now, he looks like he's about to blow-" Yogi whined from across the room where he'd found the water bottle he was searching for. From the view he had, he could see how desperately Nai was trying to cling into his senses, and Yogi really didn't want to have to throw away his perfectly good bed covers because of certain stains. Out of the corner of his eyes, Gareki glanced across at Yogi as the blonde began to climb back onto the bed – and eventually retracted his tongue from where it where been buried inside of Nai's stretched out hole, "Yeah yeah, whatever." He muttered, unconsciously now teasing around the outside of the albino's entrance as he waited for Yogi to finish giving Nai the water that had been earlier requested.

Yogi removed the cap from the bottle and gently tilted Nai's head upward by the chin – the younger's face flushed a hot pink and crimson eyes hooded with overwhelming pleasure and lust, "Here you go, Little Nai – this will make you feel better." The blonde cooed softly as he pressed the bottle opening to the half-Niji's parched lips. Nai drank willingly and was extremely grateful to finally receive the water he needed so badly – his throat felt much more comfortable than it had been for a while now and it also helped to calm him a little so he could catch his breath.

"Thank you, Yogi." He murmured, pushing himself up back onto all fours properly with trembling arms so that he could lean forward slightly and plant a gentle yet sloppy kiss to the blonde's heated flesh in thanks. Such an action caused for Yogi's cheeks to light up a furious red and his eyes glanced across to meet Gareki's in some sort of a silent yet clearly understood agreement.

So cute- the both of them thought simultaneously, and that cute yet unconsciously lewd aura that Nai gave off left the two elder males on the verge of losing the very last of their self-control. Sharing a brisk nod between them, Yogi shuffled away slightly so that he could recap the water bottle and toss it aside, leaving Gareki with enough time to position both himself and Nai in a way that would give both himself and Yogi decent access. After shifting himself into a slightly more stable position, Gareki's leaned forward so that he could grab a hold of Nai's waist, "Nai, come here…" He muttered, a husky undertone to his usual slightly aggressive voice. Being so light, Nai was able to be moved so easily and soon found himself with his back against Gareki's chest. His own chest rose and fell heavily with the effort of his laboured breathing, and he glanced just behind him to see what Gareki was planning on doing next. He wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure what exactly to ask – a simple 'what are you doing?' wasn't going to suffice, he'd asked such a question many times before, or had at least attempted to, but had not been granted any real answer.

As if able to notice Nai's confusion, Gareki's lips oddly formed a slight smile before he gently pressed them against the younger's temple, "Do you know what sex is?" Gareki asked, an eyebrow raised slightly as he ground his cock between the albino's pale cheeks – rubbing against that already abused and extremely sensitive entrance. Nai gasped softly, at both the sensation he was now receiving and the question that he had been asked. Of course he knew what the act of sex was – it was something that was shared by animals just as much as it was by humans, it was one of the only things that Nai could really understand. Though he had only ever understood it from a reproductive standpoint, never knowing the simple pleasure the act could bring to its participants.

Gareki was going to have sex with him. That realisation had crimson eyes sparkling with lust tinted joy and his body fell weaker to the other's touch.

To answer the question, Nai only nodded and braced the palms of his smaller hands against Gareki's thighs, "I understand. Gareki, I want it, I really do~" He whined softly, revelling in the feeling of still having his entrance be ground against. With a soft growl of impatience emitting from the back of Gareki's throat, he gripped hard onto the younger males hips and lifted them just enough for him to press the tip of his swollen cock against that already loosened hole. He then entered, slowly and carefully – pushing down against Nai's hips as he in turn raised his own until his cock was fully buried inside of the place that only his tongue and fingers had explored before. Nai cried out softly, the sound meek yet sharp in pitch – his lips parted and his eyes widened at the feeling of being so full he felt he would break. He could feel it, the heat pressing against his inner walls – stretching him open and pushing in so impossibly deep.

At last, a moan loud enough to be heard clearly had left Gareki's lips; it was needy sound and was accompanied by the tightening of his fingers clamping down against the other's pale flesh, "So damn tight, wow…" He breathed out, slowly beginning to finally thrust gently after taking a moment or two to adjust to the tight heat surrounding him. Nai's grip on Gareki's thighs tightened, he curled his fingers and dug in his finger nails – his body bouncing in light jolts that sent electric sparks shooting along the length of his spine, "Gareki-!" He whimpered and whined softly, "This is… Embarrassing! Yogi is- he's watching!" He complained, though there was no doubt that having another person watch him was causing his cock to harden just that little bit more – and it slapped noisily against his pale flat stomach on each bounce of his hips. Nai's stamina was something amazing, the elder two had to silently admit to themselves – though each assumed that it was most likely down to the fact that Nai was only half human, and so probably had the sexual stamina of the Niji half of himself.

Indeed, Yogi was watching – watching intently enough for his cock to spring back to full life and for him to begin having to work himself off to the display before him. He watched as Gareki's cock slammed into Nai over and over. He watched how Nai's mouth hung open lewdly to emit an endless stream of whimpers and moans. He noticed more minor details too – like how the heat that filled the room had sweat slicking each of their bodies – how Gareki's goggles slipped ever so slightly and the dark hair surrounding them had become slightly matted, how Nai's white locks were now plastered to that beet-red face. Yogi too, was sweating quite a bit and he honestly hadn't realized just how warm he really was. With his free hand, he reached up to wipe away a bead a sweat from his cheek, though almost a second afterward, his vision began to blur and the reality struck him that he had accidentally managed to remove something of great importance from his cheek in the process.

"Gareki, Yogi is-" Nai began to announce through laboured breathing and messy moans, though the situation was already progressing rapidly enough for Gareki to notice by himself. Their pace slowing down a little as the two were unsure of the changing situation, both Gareki and Nai were unable to completely stop themselves despite what was happening with Yogi. The atmosphere within the room was turning fairly ominous and a gradual vibrant light removed the blonde colour from the prince's hair – turning those sweat slicked locks a slate silver as a rather twisted smirk spread across Yogi's features. Always watching from the side lines but never permitted a presence of his own, Yogi's more sinister counterpart was brought to life in front of them at the worst possible time. Taking a moment to process the situation that he found himself in, Yogi eyes seemed to glint playfully as he finally got to grips with what was going on.

"Mmm, well look what we have here. Shall we all play along together now? It seems I'm being a little left out." He spoke, his voice dripping with mock disappointment with an undertone that brought to light just how amused he really was. Glancing down at himself, he wrapped his fingers loosely around his hard cock and a gentle hum slipped past his lips, "Looks like I am really ready to play, so let's have fun, ne?" He began to inch forward on the bed, approaching Gareki and Nai like some sort of predator stalking its prey. Nai was worried, the his worry was only minimal compared to the desperate feeling of wanting Gareki to pound into him like before – this slower pace was torturous and the needy whines that slipped past lips made his desires clear. Though Gareki was a little preoccupied with being wary of the way Yogi currently way – he'd come into contact with this counterpart before, and although the silver haired male posed no direct threat to Gareki at the time, he couldn't be sure that yogi wouldn't try anything a little too rash or over the top in this sort of situation.

Either way, neither was going to suddenly exclude Yogi – not when they were at a disadvantage strength-wise, and also simply because they both understood that regardless of the change – the man before them was still Yogi in a sense.

Head dipping downward, Yogi once again hummed softly, this time the sound a curious one as his eyes came into contact with Nai's bouncing cock. It was smaller than average size, yet so hard it looked as if it were about to burst – an innocent pink on top with smooth and undefined veins running down it, "So cute~" The silver prince announced before he parted his lips to suck the tip into his hot mouth – causing Nai to yelp sharply at the wet sensation that engulfed him. His hands flew up so that slender fingers could bury themselves in slate locks, tugging at Yogi's hair in small jerks as the elder demonstrated no difficulty in taking all of Nai's cock into his mouth. Yogi began to suck softly; bobbing his head a little to give Nai just a slight bit of friction, and Gareki began to finally relax enough to pick up the same pace from before. With both his front and back now being pleasured, it was a wonder how Nai was able to hold on for so long, "It's going to come out! It's going to- Gareki! Yog-ah!" The younger announced, a soft cry cutting off his words as his torso shook from the sheer force of his orgasm. As if gaining some sort of revenge, Nai's cum spilled out into Yogi's mouth and down the elder's throat – and the silver prince made sure to swallow each and every last drop as if grateful for it – a whole lot different from the way Yogi would have acted if he had still been mentally present instead.

As he came, Nai had clamped down hard around Gareki's sock – almost bringing the latter to his own orgasm if it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't as stimulated as the others were. Having not been as involved in the foreplay, Gareki was left with a little longer to go – and so despite Nai having already came, Gareki didn't stop nor slow down his pace, and instead continued with Nai bouncing and whimpering in his lap. Pulling away and sitting up a little, Yogi's eyes fixed on Gareki's and a slightly eerie smirk came to life, "I'm not done yet~ Ne, do you think you can handle one more?" The silver haired male asked, his gaze still locked on Gareki despite the question being directed at Nai. At first, neither of them quite understood what the other meant by those words, but soon understood clearly enough when they both felt a thick hardness prodding against Nai's already filled entrance. Eyes hardening into a glare, Gareki hissed softly at the attempted intrusion, "You can't! He'll break, it won't fit!"

Ignoring those words of protest, Yogi went ahead and gave another push – this time succeeding in creating room for himself and the head of his thick cock slowly entered into Nai inch by inch. Nai gave a rather sharp and shrill cry at the feeling of the second intrusion – his insides felt as if they were about to split in half and the gradual stretching of having another cock inside of him had tears brimming in the corners of his crimson eyes. It hurt, it hurt so much that it made him feel almost sick – and after a few moments of slow and steady pushing, Yogi was buried deep inside of Nai with his cock pressed up close against Gareki's. Despite understanding that it was painful to Nai, Gareki couldn't help but revel slightly in the intense feeling of pleasure this new heated tightness sent though his body – though the soft whimpers and choked broken sobs from Nai were stopping him from completely enjoying it.

"You bastard!" Gareki hissed softly, and in a desperate bid to free the albino from some of the pain, Gareki made the choice to offer to pull out himself, "Nai, I'll take mine out okay? Then it won't hurt as much." He explained, shifting slightly as he was about to remove his cock from where it was buried deeply inside without waiting to hear Nai's response first. Though Nai objected to that offer, he didn't want to be left alone with Yogi in such a state – he wanted Gareki to stay, he wanted Gareki to stay inside of him, "No, don't! Stay like this, I'm fine-" He insisted, and those words were not a complete lie. Of course it still hurt, though his slight body was adjusting fairly rapidly. His breathe now came in short bursts as he calmed himself slightly from his bout of reckless sobbing, and the tears that soaked his flushed cheeks began to dry. Gareki hesitated – he didn't wish to cause Nai anymore pain than the half-Niji was currently in, but if Nai said it was okay, then who was he to doubt the younger's wishes?

Yogi's patience was now wearing rather thin – he hadn't anticipated having to wait so long before he could begin moving, and so without waiting for conformation from either Nai or Gareki, he simply began to move on his own. His thrusts were short and the pace unsteady, it was difficult for him to move when the hole he had pushed himself into was already so stuffed full – but regardless, he continued his movements. His hands gripped Nai's thighs just above the knee, hoisting them up enough so that it caused the younger's body weight to aid him in reaching deeper inside. Aside from his own raspy moans, both Nai and Gareki had also begun to verbally respond to the sensation. The mixed sounds of moans and whimpers filled the room, along with the sound of skin smacking against skin. Both Yogi and Gareki had managed to find a steady pace between the two of them, and Nai was left to revel in the filling sensation that racked his entire frame. His body shook and his limbs felt weak – his mind blanking and numbed, that pressured feeling began to once again knot and pool in the pit of his abdomen. He wouldn't last for very much longer, his body was at its limit and he was exhausted, drained of his usual ever enthusiastic spirit.

Nai was the one who came first, his back arching away from Gareki's chest as he defiled his stomach with his own warm cum – the droplets landing and trickling down his pale flesh until finally dripping down onto Yogi's most loved bed covers. As he came, he clamped down tightly around the two cocks that stuffed his insides full – a sharp and broken sob slipping out from between his lips and crimson eyes squeezed shut. The sheer force of his orgasm had his body jolting as if shocked by electricity, and as he came down from his high, his body slumped forward until he chest made contact with Yogi's. Nai's hips then twitched gently at the oddly warm feeling spreading through his insides – both Gareki and Yogi had came only moments after Nai – the sensation of the younger's tightness around them was almost overwhelming and they had both spilled out inside of the albino without any forewarning.

"Gareki-kun, Little Nai… Thank you!" Yogi then exclaimed, the colour of his sweat slicked hair finally changing back to that familiar golden blonde and his much loved personality returning to its former balance. On the verge of completely losing consciousness, Yogi slipped his spent cock out from being buried inside of Nai with a wet noise accompanying it as a final move before the darkness engulfed his mind. As if following by example, Gareki also removed his equally limp cock and began to shift around on the bed to find himself a more comfortable position – pulling Nai down with him until they were both laying splayed out across a bed that wasn't their own. Neither had any intention of returning to their own bedroom, far too tired and worn out from their activities – and so they took it upon themselves to make use of the extra space in Yogi's bed instead for the night, the silence lulling them into a blissfully exhausted sleep.


End file.
